Monster Carrot Saves Cream
by Andrew Alan Petrie
Summary: Cream was taking a walk, and gets picked on by Scourge and Fiona. Then a strange rabbit with a dangerous magical touch comes in to save the day.


Cream the rabbit was walking down a dirt path, taking a peaceful walk, and humming a tune to herself.

Her pet Chao, Cheese, was at home in bed, he had a fever, and had to stay home today.

"It sure is a beautiful day..." Cream said to herself.

"I wouldn't say that, girly..." Said a vixen voice from behind.

Cream turned around to see Scourge and Fiona. They had their arms crossed and smirked at her.

"What in dark devil do you two want?" Cream asked with a glare. She hated Fiona, especially after what she did to Tails.

"We just felt like messing with you today. Just like we mess with Tails." Scourge said with a laugh.

"Go pick on someone your own size!" Cream growled, and turned her back on them, continuing to walk.

But after four steps, Scourge grabbed her by the back of her neck and yelled, "Did we tell you you could just walk off on us!?"

He picked her up and tossed her towards a small tree, making her slide on the ground on her back, nearly hitting into the tree.

Cream got up just in time to see Scourge and Fiona glaring down at her.

"We expect you to let us finish talking before you walk off like that, little brat!" Fiona growled.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Cream yelled, glaring back.

"Yes we can!" Scourge yelled. "You're not the boss of us!"

"You can't treat kids like this, you two stupid, dumb, crazy, cuss mouthy, itdiotic jerks!" Cream yelled, trying to be brave.

"Shut up!" Fiona yelled, kicking her in the stomach.

Cream gave a cry of pain, clutching her stomach, and whimpering.

Scourge laughed. "You're hopless little varment!"

"No one can save you twerp!" Finoa laughed.

"OH YEAH!?" Screamed a high pitched voice.

"Huh?" Scourge and Fiona looked up just in time to see a bigger rabbit coming at them in a drop-kick position.

They jump away, just in time. The big rabbit lands in front of Cream, shielding her.

'Who is this rabbit?' Cream asked in her head. 'I know i've seen him on the news before..."

He turned to Cream and said, "Kid, stay behind me!"

She nodded and got behind a rock near them.

The rabbit was big and white with long ears, black sun glasses, a purple and green suit with red spots, purple pants, purple shoes,and a white circle with a red marking in it, and a pink flower shaped thing around his neck.

His name was Monster Carrot.

His main weapon was his touch. If a person, creature, or robot touched him anywhere on his body, or even lightly shoulder bumped into him, they would turn into a carrot in the flash of a camera. Even if a dog tried to attack him, the dog would turn into a carrot the second it's paw would touch his fur.

But Scourge and Fiona didn't know that.

Cream had seen him before on the news, but didn't remember his special power.

"Who the heck are you!?" Scourge asked.

"I'm Monster Carrot!" The rabbit replied, and he was darn proud of it.

"You can't pick on little kids like her!" Monster Carrot yelled at Scourge and Fiona. "I suggest you get lost right now! I don't know why you're picking on this little girl, and you can't do that!"

"Yes we can!" Fiona yelled back. "We can pick on whoever we want and whenever we want!"

"If you don't get outta the way right now, we'll make you!" Scourge growled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" He warned them.

"Why?!" Fiona yelled. "Just cause you're bigger, you can't beat the two of us!"

"Now get outta the way or i'll punch your nose up!" Scourge said.

"Fine!" Monster Carrot yelled, and walked up a bit to them. "Give me your best shot, green head!"

"Gladly!" Scourge said, preparing to charge in and punch him.

Suddenly, Cream remembered his power.

"Now I remember! His touch is his weapon!" Cream said to herself, suddenly remembering.

Scourge charged in for a punch. "Yaaaah!" He gave a battle cry.

Monster Carrot just standed there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Heheheheh..." He chuckled.

He swing his fist foward, and the second his fist touched Monster Carrot's face, he turned into a carrot and landed in his hand.

"Aaaaah!" Fiona screamed in shock and surprise. "You turned Scourge into a carrot!"

"Hehehehe..." Monster Carrot chuckled and Cream smiled widely.

Cream laughed a bit herself, because Fiona was now scared as a little five year old.

Fiona starts to run towards him to grab the carrot, and Monster Carrot puts his hand up.

"Stop right there!" He yelled, and she did. "Woman, you take one more step, and i'll have this delicous carrot for my lunch!"

She wanted to save him and make Monster Carrot change him back, but if she touched him, she would become a carrot herself. There was nothing she could do. She couldn't fight him without touching him.

"Don't eat it!" Fiona pleaded, her eyes brimming with tears. Please change him back...please..."

"I don't think so..." Monster Carrot chuckled and opened his mouth, about to take a bite out of the carrot.

"Don't!" Fiona pleaded with tears dripping from her eyes. "Please don't eat him, and please change him back! I'll do anything! I swear!"

Monster Carrot chuckled, lowered the carrot, and said, "You can save your friend. All you need to do is beg for my forgiveness and apologize for what you were doing to this little girl! Apologize now!"

Fiona then got on her knees, and cried with tears sliding down her face. "Please, Mister Carrot! I'm so sorry! We won't pick on her anymore! We promised to be nice from now on! He's my boyfriend and I love him! Please don't eat hm! Change him back! Please...!"

Monster Carrot chuckled, and said softly, "Apology accepted..." He tosses the carrot near Fiona. "I'll change him back, and when I do, you both will apologize to the little girl, and then you two will beat it! Understand?"

Fiona nodded with a tear stained face.

"Good." Monster Carrot said. He clapped his hands twice and the carrot changes back to Scourge.

"Wha-What happened?" Scourge asked.

"You were turned into a carrot just by touching me." Monster Carrot said, and Scourge turned to him.

Finoa ran to him and hugged him, crying into his shoulder. Cream was filled with justice.

Scourge and Fiona turned to Monster Carrot as the rabbit said to them both while pointing to Cream, "Apologize, now!"

They both stand up and walk to Cream, who is not afraid anymore cause if they tried anything, Monster Carrot would touch them and turn them both into carrots.

"You try anything, and i'll turn you both into carrots and eat you..." Monster Carrot warned them.

They both nodded with fear in their eyes, and went up to Cream.

"I'm sorry, Cream." Fiona apologized, and she meant it. She hugged Cream.

"I'm sorry, too Cream." Scourge agreed, joining the hug. "We won't pick on you again."

"I accept your apologies." Cream said as they broke the hug.

They turn to Monster Carrot as he points his thumb behind him, saying, "Now beat it..."

Scourge and Fiona turn and run away as fast as they can.

Cream walks up to him. "Thanks, Mister Carrot." Cream said with happy smile.

She was about to give him a hug as a thank you, but he puts his hand up.

"Whoa, kid. Don't touch me." He said calmly.

Cream remembered his touch. If she hugged him, she would turn into a carrot. "Sorry...I forgot."

"It's okay." Monster Carrot said, putting his hands behind his back.

"Again, thanks for saving me." Cream said cutely.

"You're welcome, kid." He replied, smiling.

"You're a cute rabbit." Cream said.

"You think i'm cute?" Monster Carrot asked with a light red blush.

Cream nodded. "I know."

"Uhhh. thanks...I think..." Monster Carrot said, now blusing a deep red. "I hafta go. If you're ever in trouble, i'll always be here for you."

Cream nodded and turned to fly off. "Bye Mister Carrot!"

"By, kiddo!" He said back, and turned, running away.

Cream flew home, thinking to herself. 'He's such a cute bunny...if he didn't have that magical touch, i'd give him big huge hug...'

She flew home and told her mom about her friend Monster Carrot, though she calls him Mister Carrot.

The End. 


End file.
